


Everything Happens For A Reason

by Ur_Local_Theater_Kid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Female Character, Minor Character Death, Short Chapters, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid/pseuds/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid
Summary: 16 year old Friday Laura Murphy-Hansen, adoptive daughter of Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy, meets a goth loner, Artemis Diana Taylor. They duo then start to have feelings for each other and the two girls start dating. Will this love story continue on to marriage? Or will it just be another one of those classic high school relationships that last only a month?
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 Friday's P.O.V.  Age 6

It was pouring outside. I was sitting inside my bedroom, looking into the window. I gleefully waved through the window, hoping someone would wave back at me. My name is Friday Laura. Just Friday Laura. Laura is my middle name, Friday is my first name. I don't have a last name because I haven't been adopted yet. And I have a good feeling I never will. You see, a lot of people don't want me because I can't talk, I can only sing. I looked at the clock sitting on my roommate's nightstand. It was past midnight. I then got bored, so I took a pen and I started to draw stars on my ankle. I usually drew stars on the cuffs of my jeans, but I only had a nightgown on, so I did it on my ankle instead. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was pretty sure it was my headmistress, Mrs. Hera. She hated me with all her heart and she wouldn't be very happy to see me awake at this hour. I quickly crawled into my bed. I didn't notice if Mrs. Hera came into my room or not because I had already fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Artie's P.O.V. Age 6

"Artemis Diana Taylor! You are not wearing that ugly back dress!'' My mom yelled. That ugly black dress was really my favorite dress that I wore for my uncle's funeral. It was a long- sleeved dress that went up to my knees(A/N This is the dress:https://www.amazon.com/Arshiner-Cotton-Sleeve-Skater-Casual/dp/B083FJWWVX ). My name is Artemis Diana Taylor, as you can tell. But everyone calls me Artie. Except for my mom when she gets mad at me. Which is like 99 percent of the time. Today is the first day of first grade. I didn't care what my mom would say. I slipped on the black dress. Then, I put on my blood stained black Pointe ballet slippers. Let me tell you the story about the ballet slippers. So when I was three, my mom signed me for ballet class, and I didn't want to. She at least let me pick ballet slippers of my favorite color: black. My brother, Apollo, thinks that I'm goth. I mean he is kinda right. So anyway with the story! So as I said before, I didn't want to go. I was so mad, that I kicked the ballet teacher in the face do hard that her blood went on one of my slippers. I had wore them ever since.


	3. Chapter 3 Friday's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. I heard noises around me. I looked up. My roommate was getting ready for the day. I got out of my bed. "Friday are you putting tattoos on yourself again? Oh wait that's right you can't talk. " My roommate, Piper, said with fake sympathy. I ignored her. Piper was Native American and she was like 5 years older than me, which makes her 11. She had been in the orphanage for only a week. I had been here for almost all my life. I then went to go shower. When I came out, I put on a plain white t-shirt, teal overalls, and rainbow sneakers. I brushed my hair and put it in two messy pigtails. I looked in the mirror. The first thing I notice about myself whenever I do this are my two colored eyes: one brown, one blue. Some kids thought my eyes were weird. I then heard Mrs. Hera's bell ring. That meant breakfast. Some of you may be wondering what happened to my biological parents. The short answer is: I have no idea. And Mrs. Hera's first rule of the orphanage is that you can't ask what happened to your parents. I went downstairs. Then I remembered that today was Monday which meant that there was breakfast outside today. I went into the courtyard and grabbed my oatmeal. I sat as far away as I could from the other kids. Suddenly I heard a car door slam shut.


	4. Chapter 4 Friday's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. I heard noises around me. I looked up. My roommate was getting ready for the day. I got out of my bed. "Friday are you putting tattoos on yourself again? Oh wait that's right you can't talk. " My roommate, Piper, said with fake sympathy. I ignored her. Piper was Native American and she was like 5 years older than me, which makes her 11. She had been in the orphanage for only a week. I had been here for almost all my life. I then went to go shower. When I came out, I put on a plain white t-shirt, teal overalls, and rainbow sneakers. I brushed my hair and put it in two messy pigtails. I looked in the mirror. The first thing I notice about myself whenever I do this are my two colored eyes: one brown, one blue. Some kids thought my eyes were weird. I then heard Mrs. Hera's bell ring. That meant breakfast. Some of you may be wondering what happened to my biological parents. The short answer is: I have no idea. And Mrs. Hera's first rule of the orphanage is that you can't ask what happened to your parents. I went downstairs. Then I remembered that today was Monday which meant that there was breakfast outside today. I went into the courtyard and grabbed my oatmeal. I sat as far away as I could from the other kids. Suddenly I heard a car door slam shut.


	5. Chapter 5 Artie's P.O.V. Age 16

I was in AP English class when I began to question my sexuality. Her name was Friday Laura Murphy-Hansen. And she was fucking sexy. Friday was tan with long mouse hair and two different colored eyes: one blue, one brown. Today, she had on her signature black hoodie that she had wore since 1st grade, light blue jeans with stars draw on the cuffs, and black high top Converse. Friday turned her head towards me. I looked at her. She blushed and looked away. Hold on a minute. How many straight girls in this fucking universe blush when another girl looks at them? The answer is 0 percent. So I am 100 percent sure that Friday is not straight. The bell rang to go home. I got up, grabbed my things and headed out the door. I was almost to the parking lot, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned. Standing right in front of me was my fucking crush, Friday Murphy-Hansen.


	6. Chapter 6 Friday's P.O.V.

If a teacher would ask me to say one word that describes myself, I would gay. VERY gay. And her name was Artemis Diana Taylor. It had been a decade. A decade since my dads had adopted me. A decade since I first learned to talk instead of singing. A decade since I had been in Mrs. Hera's orphanage. I tapped Artemis's shoulder. She turned. Artemis then started to blush really hard. I didn't know what to say. Oh now, I found something to say. "Hi.'' Artemis squeaked. "Hi. Umm I don't wanna sound like a creep or something, but is that a Queen shirt? Sorry it's just I'm a really big fan of them. I also love listening to Hamilton and Heathers the Musical. Sorry I must be rambling.'' I said. " You say sorry a lot (A/N Sound familiar? Who in Dear Evan Hansen would always be told that they said sorry a lot?). Yeah I like Queen. A lot. As for musicals, I like Beetlejuice and Hadestown. Also I'm.'' ''Artemis.'' I cut in. "Yeah. Call me Artie. Most people do.'' Artie said. "And I'm'' ''Friday.'' She finished for me. "Yup. Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?'' I asked Artie. "Sure. Also what's your number? Mine's 559-464-8874. " She said. I put in her number into my phone. "Mine's 559-501-9940.'' I replied. "Ok thanks.'' Artie said. "No problem. I'll guess I'll see you at the apple orchard around 5? Is the okay?'' I asked. "Yeah. Bye.'' Artie said. "Bye.'' I replied. I then left school with a huge grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7 Friday's P.O.V.

"So how was school?'' My dad, Evan, asked. "It was good.'' I replied. "I know that face. Your dad had the same look on his face when he met me.'' My other dad, Connor, said. "Umm dads, I'm lesbian.'' I said. "I'm not surprised. I mean it runs in the family.'' Connor said. Evan elbowed him. "Connor!'' Evan exclaimed. "What? It's true.'' Connor said. I mean that is very true. Connor's sister, my aunt Zoe, had a wife, my aunt Alana. And then there was my uncle Jared, who isn't really my uncle, I just call him that because he's been my dads' BFF since like forever. He was also ace and aro. "Well, I just wanted you to know that both me and your dad support you 100 percent, Fri.'' Evan said in a very Evan-like way. "Thanks dad.'' I replied. "What's her name?'' Connor asked. "Artemis.'' I answered. "Like the Greek goddess?'' Connor asked. "Like the Greek goddess.'' I replied.


	8. Chapter 8 Friday's P.O.V.

Once I finished dinner, I went upstairs to my bedroom. My house had two stories with three bedrooms. One was my dads' (A/N my autocorrect keeps changing dads' to dad's and it's really starting to get on my nerves) room, the other was my room, and then there was a guest room. My room had teal walls with many posters of my favorite musicals and dreamcatchers. I also had this giant bookshelf with some of my favorites book including Harry Potter, Divergent, Mortal Instruments, The Fault in our Stars, and A Wrinkle in Time. I then decided to listen to My Dead Gay Son from Heathers the Musical. Before I knew what was happening, I fell asleep with my headphones still on.


	9. Chapter 9 Artie's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Homophobia

I sat in my room, thinking about how the date was going to go. I also thought about how my mom was going to react to me being Lesbian. I stared at the moons that were still on my ceiling since I was a kid. I always liked moons. I mean I was named after Artemis, who was the Greek goddess of the moon, hunt, and the stars. "Artemis, Apollo get your asses down here for dinner!'' my mom yelled. I scrambled out of bed and went downstairs. Apollo was already at the table. I sat down. "Hey mom, I need to tell you something.'' I said. "What do you want, little shit?'' my mom said. "I'm lesbian.'' I said. "And I'm bi.'' Apollo added. I stared at him. My own brother? Bi? My mom just stared at the both of us, mouth hanging open. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE BOTH OF YOUR FAG FACES EVER AGAIN!!!!'' my mom yelled at the top of her lungs.


	10. Chapter 10 Artie's P.O.V.

Both me and Apollo jumped out of our chairs and ran out the door. We knew better. I mean our mom owns a gun and she's a huge sociopath, so yeah. Once we were outside, Apollo then burst into tears. Which was something a 15 year old boy rarely did. But I didn't care. I loved him for who he was. I squeezed him. "Artie, what are we going to do?'' He asked. "I have no idea, Poll. I mean we can just fall asleep on the front lawn or something.'' I said. " Well then okay.'' Apollo said. I sat down and started scrolling through Instagram. I then peacefully fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Artie's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Suicide Stay Safe Guys!!

The next morning, I got woken up at 5:30 AM. I looked up. Standing right in front of Apollo and I was a cop. Oh shit. I woke up Apollo. "What the fuck?'' Apollo said. He then looked up and saw the cop. Apollo expression on his face changed from annoyance to "We're going to jail''. "Excuse me, but are you two Apollo and Artemis Taylor?'' the cop asked. "Yes.'' I replied nervously. "Well I just wanted you to know that today I found your mother, Lauren Taylor's, dead body in the river under the Queensway Bridge(A/N the Queensway Bridge is a real bridge in L.A., which btw is where all this takes place). It looked like she committed suicide by drowning. I'm so sorry.'' She( the cop) said. I was shocked. Why had my mom done that? But I didn't feel any requiem(A/N I WILL SING NO REQUEIM TONIGHT) or anything. She made Me and Apollo's lives a living hell. I smiled at the officer but said nothing. "We I should get going.'' she said. The officer left and went into the police car. "Oh well sucks for that bitch.'' Apollo said. We laughed and went into our house.


	12. Chapter 12 Friday's P.O.V.

My alarm woke me up. Believe me, waking up to More than Survive from Be More Chill isn't the most pleasant way to start the day (A/N Fun Fact that's actually my alarm in real life and it really isn't the best to hear ''I'm waiting for my porno to load'' at 6:45 in the morning, just saying). But hey at least I woke up. That's what matters.


	13. Chapter 13 Friday's P.O.V.

The bell rang to go home. I was squealing like a Riordanverse fangirl who had just received The Tower of Nero in the mail( A/N Lol that Riordanverse fangirl is SO not me, cough, cough,). My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket. It was Artie.

gothlonerlmao: @ 5 right?

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: Yup

gothlonerlmao: Ok

Once I came out, I wolfed down my dinner, ran upstairs, and started digging through my closet trying to find something to wear.


	14. Chapter 14 Friday's P.O.V.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in.'' I said. It was my dad, Connor. "Hey Fri, why is there clothes all over your room.'' He asked. "Oh, Artemis asked me out. So I'm trying to pick an outfit.'' I said. "Well, I'm happy to help you pick out something.'' My dad said. "Yeah please.'' I replied.


	15. Chapter 15 Friday's P.O.V.

We spent like 45 minutes trying to find the perfect outfit. We then finally found one. It was a short sleeved jumpsuit that show my collarbone that had ruffles. It was black with pink flower patterns. (A/N Here's what it looks like:https://poshmark.com/listing/Host-Pick-Floral-Romper-Off-Shoulder-Ruffles-5aac3d1ba619955843cd748b ). "Hey dad, when you were my age, did you smoke weed? Because my hoodie smells like it a lot.'' I said. "You think that THE Connor Murphy-Hansen didn't smoke? Of course he did! I mean, I don't smoke any more though.'' Connor said. " I have a hard time believing that you never smoked weed. I mean, your birthday is April 20th....So yeah.'' I said. April 20th is national weed day, which just happens to be Connor's birthday. My dad looked at my clock sitting on my nightstand. I followed his gaze. It was 4:35. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late.'' I said. "Well I'll guess I'll leave you to change and everything. I had a meeting, so I can't take you. But I'm pretty sure Evan can.'' Connor said. "Ok Dad.'' I said. He Left.


	16. Chapter 16 Friday's P.O.V.

I stared at the jumpsuit that me and Connor picked out. My Aunt Zoe gave this to me for my 15th birthday. It was one of my favorite items of clothing I owned. Wow, my Aunt Zoe had a really good sense of fashion. I put my jumpsuit on. I then went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup(A/N Hair:https://www.geekgirlauthority.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/05/2-Half-Up-Half-Down-Bun.jpg Makeup:https://weheartit.com/entry/335892707 ). I also put on a black choker, gold hoop earrings, and some gold sandals (A/N Choker:https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32729320921.html Earringshttps://www.overstock.com/Jewelry-Watches/Gold-Plated-70mm-Hoop-Earrings/22595361/product.html: Sandals: https://www.amazon.com/Women-leather-sandals-Gold-Greek/dp/B07C6MNYR8). I then went downstairs to tell Evan I was ready to go.


	17. Chapter 17 Artie's P.O.V.

I was squealing with excitement. I got a date with my crush, Friday Fucking Murphy-Hansen. I still couldn't believe it. I mean who would want a date with me? The Goth Queen and Musical loving Artemis Taylor?


	18. Chapter 18 Artie's P.O.V.

When I arrived home, I wasn't surprised Apollo wasn't home yet. Today was Friday (The day of the week, not the hottest person on this earth), which meant he had band practice until like 6. I wolfed down some leftover Chinese takeout and went upstairs to my room.


	19. Chapter 19 Artie's P.O.V.

I started looking through my closet for something to wear. My eyes then landed on this short goth strapless dress. It was also one of those tight waisted dresses (A/N Dress:https://www.punkravestore.com/products/gothic-sweetheart-neck-jacquard-corset-dress ). I also put on some fishnets and black boots (A/N Fishnets: https://www.luxury-legs.com/tights-c69/wolford-sixties-fishnet-tights-p2901 Boots:https://www.amazon.com/Perfect-display-Platform-Boots-Buckle-Martin/dp/B0814KYVB3 ). I did my hair and makeup too. (A/N Hair:https://i.ytimg.com/vi/DehknEytf3I/maxresdefault.jpg Makeup: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/gkWzqgANWLI/maxresdefault.jpg). Me being the Hadestown loving theater kid I am I sang, ''Wait for Me''.


	20. Chapter 20 Artie's P.O.V.

Once I arrived at the orchard, I looked for Friday. She wasn't there yet. I then casually found the tallest tree and sat under it. "It's funny how you picked this very certain tree.'' Someone behind me said. The voice sounded female. I turned. Standing right there, looking drop-dead gorgeous, was the one and only Friday Murphy-Hansen. She sat next to me. "Why is it so funny?'' I asked. "Oh it's just that my dads met at this same tree 23 years ago.'' Friday said. "Wait you have gay dads?'' I said. "Yup. Wait. Are you homophobic or something?'' Friday asked. I laughed. "No it's just I was surprised that I finally found someone who has like LGBT parents. Oh and I forget to tell you that I'm lesbian.'' I said. Friday's eyes wided. "No way! Same! Wait are you out of the closet?'' Friday asked. "Oh well my mom actually kicked me and my brother out out the other day. Then she committed suicide. But I didn't feel sorry for her because of what she did.'' I replied.


	21. Chapter 21 Artie's P.O.V.

"Do like have a nickname? Like how my name is Artemis but everyone calls me Artie.'' I said. "Well my dads call me Fri, but I don't have any friends, but if I did well I'm pretty sure they would call me that too.'' Friday replied. "I don't have any friends either. I mean we can be each other's friend, if you want.'' I said. The truth was I really wanted Friday to be more than a friend to me. Maybe even my girlfriend. But I knew that couldn't happen. At least not yet. Friday smiled at me. "YES!!!'' Friday replied. "Oops sorry I got a little bit too excited there.'' Friday said. Friday was blushing so hard her face was like a tomato.


	22. Chapter 22 Friday's P.O.V.

I was so fucking fangirling over Artie. Period. Well we had a pretty amazing date. We stayed at the orchard for about 3 hours. Then, we went to Â La Mode for ice cream.


	23. Chapter 23 Friday's P.O.V.

Artie and I finally arrived at my house. "Well bye. It was really fun hanging out with you.'' Artie said. "Bye.'' I said simply. Artie then left without a word.


	24. Chapter 24 Friday's P.O.V.

Once I came home, I was surprised to find my two dads fast asleep, Evan's head on Connor's shoulder, on the couch. I smiled at them and went up to my room. I drew quick sketches of random musical characters while listening to ''Dead Girl Walking.'' from Heathers The Musical. I then fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Friday's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I smelled the strong smell of Evan's heavenly chocolate pancakes. I went downstairs. Evan was there making the pancakes. Connor on the other hand, was leaning on the counter, drinking a glass of milk. My dad, Connor, always had loved milk. It was like Murphy-Hansen tradition. Connor was the only one in our house that drank milk. This tradition came from Connor's family, the Murphys. Every time at breakfast, my aunt Zoe would yell '' Connor finished the milk!'' at the top of her lungs. She did this so much that the Murphys had to stop buying milk in the first place!


	26. Chapter 26 Friday's P.O.V.

We all sat at the table once Evan finished making the pancakes. I dug into mine. "Hey Fri, I just wanted you to know that your two aunts and Alex are coming over today.'' Connor said. "Ok.'' I replied. "So how did your date go?'' Evan asked. I told them the basics about Artie and our date together. " Wow she must have a hard life.'' Connor said. "Yeah she really does.'' I said.


	27. Chapter 27 Friday's P.O.V.

The door bell rang. "Hey Zo, Alana, Alex.'' I heard my dad, Connor, say. I went downstairs. "Hey guys.'' Evan said. "Hi.'' Alana and Zoe said together. "Hey aunt Zo. Hey aunt Lana. Hey Alex.'' I said. "Alexander Magnus Murphy-Beck. How many times do I have to tell you to off the phone.'' Alana said. "Sorry Mom. Oh hey Fri, uncle Connor, uncle Evan.'' my cousin, Alex, said. "You guys can come in.'' Evan said. Once my aunts and Alex were comfortably in the house, I tapped Alex's shoulder and said three words, ''My. Room. Spill.''


	28. Chapter 28 Friday's P.O.V.

We went upstairs to my room. Once we had reached it, I plopped on my bed, while Alex sat on my beanbag chair. With his bleached blonde hair and ripped jeans, Alex looked like your average 15 year old teenager. '' I feel like you get a new Broadway poster every time I come here.'' Alex said. '' To add to my collection on things on my walls, I want a lesbian pride flag.'' I replied. 'Wait you're lesbian?" He asked. 'Yeah.'' I said. '' Oh it's just that I'm pan.'' Alex said.


	29. Chapter 29 Friday's P.O.V.

''Thanks for trusting me on this. Have told your moms yet?" I asked. ''No, but I'm planning on doing it tonight.'' Alex said. ''Go for it!'' I said. He smiled at me. ''Have you told Evan and Connor yet?" Alex asked. ''Yeah. I pretty sure you can guess what their reaction was.'' I replied. ''Yeah I can guess.'' Alex said. ''So what's their name?'' I asked. '' Shut up.'' He said. '' Come on, I need to know which guy or gal or non-binary pal or the infinite types of different gender expressions that there are in this universe that I did not list, that had won over my little cuz's heart. '' I said. ''Fine. His name is Apollo Taylor.''


	30. Chapter 30 Artie's P.O.V.

Ever since I went on that date on Friday, Apollo had been acting very distant lately. Unlike many other siblings our age, me and Apollo would always do everything together. But now all Apollo does these days is just stalk some guy's Instagram. I think is his name is Alexander Murphy-Beck or something. I didn't want to seem like a stalker myself but I was kinda curious who this guy this was. All I hope is that my brother didn't have a crush on a porn star. So that's why I deiced that I should text Friday. 

gothlonerlmao: Do you know or have heard of a guy named Alexander Murphy-Beck?

gotherlonerlmao: It's just that my bro has a crush on him and he(my brother) stalks his insta

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: yeah

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: he's my cuz

Holy shit. Now I would have preferred a porn star.


	31. Chapter 31 Artie's P.O.V.

gothlonerlmao: oh shit

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: yeah umm Alex likes your bro back

gothlonerlmao: even better

gothlonerlmao: thanks for the info

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: np


	32. Chapter 32 Artie's P.O.V.

I knocked on Apollo's door. ''Come in.'' He said. ''Apollo, do you know someone named Alexander Murphy-Beck? Oh well they like you back. His cousin told me herself.'' I said. I then left without a word.


	33. Chapter 33 Friday's P.O.V.

I almost tumbled off my bed. 'Wait, what happened?'' Alex asked. ''Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Apollo likes you back.'' I blurted out. '' Holy shit.'' Alex muttered. ''Alex, Friday! Dinnertime!'' I heard my dad, Evan, say. ''Okay cuz, here's some advice on coming out. Be more chill.'' I said.


	34. Chapter 34 Friday's P.O.V.

We went downstairs. Alex and I sat down at the table. ''Oh my god. This meatloaf is so good. Who made it?'' My aunt, Zoe, asked. ''I did.'' Evan replied. ''Wow.'' Zoe replied. ''Hey moms, I have something to confess. I'm-'' Alex faltered. I mouthed three words to him, _be more chill_. Alex took a deep breath. ''I'm pan.'' He said finally. There was silence in the room.


	35. Chapter 35 Friday's P.O.V.

Zoe got up and hugged her son. Alana did the same. Zoe kissed the top of Alex's head. ''Just like me.'' Zoe said. ''And all of us including your uncles and Fri accept that.'' Alana said. My aunts took their seats. ''Well I guess everyone at this table is officially homosexual.'' My dad, Connor, said. We all laughed at his comment.


	36. Chapter 36 Friday's P.O.V.

I mean I looked at it and he was very right. Me and Alana were lesbian. My dads were gay. And Alex and Zoe were pan.


	37. Chapter 37 Friday's P.O.V.

Once everyone had left, I stood up late watching Hamilton for the millionth time. I like had this musical memorized by now.


	38. Chapter 38 Friday's P.O.V.

Once the movie was finished, I went upstairs to my room. I looked under my bed. There was only one thing under there. It was my dad, Evan's, cast. Let me tell you the story. So Evan had lots of social anxiety. And when I say lots I mean LOTS. He thought that if he disappeared, nobody would notice. But Evan was very wrong. You see Evan wanted to commit suicide by falling off of a tree. But here's the twist. A certain someone was at the park that day also trying to commit suicide.


	39. Chapter 39 Friday's P.O.V.

That someone was Connor, my other dad. When Connor saw Evan let go, he ran to him. Evan had not committed suicide successfully. All he had done was broken his arm. Connor and to then take Evan to the hospital and the two became friends. Then best friends. Then boyfriends. And finally, husbands. Ever since they had adopted me, my dads always told me this: Everything happens for a reason.


	40. Chapter 40  Friday's P.O.V.

It was very true. If Evan was the most popular and mental illness free person on the planet, he would have never attempted suicide. Which means that Evan would have never met Connor. And Connor would probably be dead.


	41. Chapter 41 Friday's P.O.V.

And that is the story of why sitting right in front of me, was a 18 year old cast with the name ''Connor'' written on it in biggest letters ever.


	42. Chapter 42 Artie's P.O.V.

And that is the story of why sitting right in front of me, was a 18 year old cast with the name ''Connor'' written on it in biggest letters ever.


	43. Chapter 43 Artie's P.O.V.

I texted Friday. 

gothlonerlmao: hey so my bro wants to know ur cuz's sexualitly

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: he's pan

gothlonerlmao: got it

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: np


	44. Chapter 44 Artie's P.O.V.

''He's pan.'' I said. ''Oh ok. I'm going to Starbucks. Do you want anything?'' Apollo said. '' Just a Caramel Frappuccino.'' I said. ''Ok.'' Apollo replied. I went upstairs into room.


	45. Chapter 45 Artie's P.O.V.

I just sat on my bed and zoned out for a while. Then I had an idea. I went into my closet and pulled out my bloody ballet shoes. I tried them on. I couldn't exactly put put my foot inside. I mean I wore them when I was six, so you get the picture.


	46. Chapter 46 Artie's P.O.V.

Two months passed and really nothing had changed. Friday and I often hanged out at the orchard. Apollo kept texting Alexander, who was now his boyfriend according to Friday. Still I hadn't got the guts to tell Friday about how I felt about her. And then I got a text from Friday.


	47. Chapter 47 Artie's P.O.V.

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: Do you have any plans tonight? 

gothlonerlmao: No

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: Do you want to come to my house for dinner?

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: My dads kinda want to meet you

gothlonermao: sure

gothlonerlmao: what time?

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: like 6?

gothlonerlmao: Ok

gothlonerlmao: I'll see you then

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: bye

gothlonerlmao: bye


	48. Chapter 48 Artie's P.O.V.

I was freaking out. It was almost six, Apollo still hadn't come back with my Caramel Frappuccino, and I had nothing to wear that didn't look like I just had a nice smoke of pot. I only had one option: to call Friday for help.


	49. Chapter 49 Artie's P.O.V.

gothlonerlmao: I need help

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: with what

gothlonerlmao: TO FIND A FUCKING OUTFIT FOR DINNER

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: do you want me to come to your house? 

gothlonerlmao: yes plz

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: what is ur address?

gothlonerlmao: 8094 east Olympus Ave

theresamillionthingsihaventdone: be there in 5

gothlonerlmao: ok


	50. Chapter 50 Artie's P.O.V.

5 minutes later, the door bell rang. I opened it. It was Friday. ''Okay you good?'' Friday asked. ''Yes.'' I replied.


	51. Chapter 51 Artie's P.O.V.

''Here's let's go to your room.'' Friday said. She followed me up the stairs into my room. ''Okay let me guess all your closet is gothic.'' Friday said. ''Correct.'' I replied. ''Hey Artie, why are you so worried? I mean your just going to meet your best friend's parents. Unless....'' Friday faltered. There was a faint blush on her checks. Friday walked right next to me. Our faces were inches apart.


	52. Chapter 52 Artie's P.O.V.

Before I knew what was happening, our lips smashed together. Then I heard my bedroom door open. We didn't stop kissing. ''Hey Artie.'' Apollo faltered. ''So this is what you do when nobody's home.'' He said. I slammed the door in his face. '' I'm so sorry that was my brother. You were saying.'' I said. ''Unless you think of me as more than a friend.'' Friday said finally. ''Because I do.'' She then whispered. ''I like you Fri, I really do.'' I replied. ''Girlfriends?'' ''Girlfriends.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge tfios reference right there


	53. Chapter 53 Artie's P.O.V.

Me and Friday finally finished picking an outfit for today. It was simple and not too gothic. It was a plain black shirt, light blue ripped jeans, and my combat boots. (A/N Shirt: https://www2.hm.com/en_asia5/productpage.0624486001.html Jeans: https://www.amazon.com/V-I-P-JEANS-Womens-Ripped-Distressed-Light/dp/B07QJX4MM1 Boots: https://www.shiekh.com/fashion/legend-footwear-inc-black-women-s-tasha-04-combat-boots-black.html ).


	54. Chapter 54 Artie's P.O.V.

I was still shocked Artie was my girlfriend. That means that we could kiss in public, hold hands, sit in each other's laps, cuddle, sleep together..............................................maybe even have sex.


	55. Chapter 55 Friday's P.O.V.

We finally got to my house. I rang the doorbell. I then heard the doorbell unlock.


	56. Chapter 56 Friday's P.O.V.

The door unlocked. Inside stood two men. One had long brown hair that went past his shoulders and a black t-shirt. The other had short blonde hair and a blue and white striped polo shirt. ''Hey Fri, oh and you must be Artemis.'' The man with the black t-shirt said. ''Yeah. Call me Artie. Everybody does.'' I said. ''I'm Evan, Friday's dad.'' The man with the polo shirt, now Evan, said. '''And I'm Connor, Friday's other dad.'' The man with the black t shirt, now Connor, said. ''Come in guys.'' Evan said. Me and Friday entered the house. I followed Friday to her room. It was small but very Friday-like. Every single square inch of the walls were either covered in a poster or a dreamcatcher.


	57. Chapter 57 Friday's P.O.V.

''Friday! Artie! Dinner!'' I heard Evan call from downstairs. Me and Artei went downstairs to find the smell of Evan's heavenly lemongrass chicken with rice. We sat down at the table. ''So artie, do you know what major you want in college?'' Connor asked in a very dad-like way. ''Performing arts. I wanna go on Broadway.'' Artie replied.


	58. Chapter 58 Friday's P.O.V.

After dinner, me and Artie went upstairs. We then got bored and watched Heather on my computer (A/N Why is it that in every single treebros fanfic they always watch Heathers?). It was about 10 at night when it finished. Before I knew what was happening, I fell asleep spooning Artie lovenly.


	59. Chapter 59 Friday's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. ''Fuck.'' I said. '' I was 1:30 pm and today was Monday. We had missed the entire school day. I then remember that Artie was right next to me. ''Artie.'' I shook her gently. ''Wake up.''I said. ''W-W-What.''' She replied. ''It's Monday and it's 1:30 pm.'' I said. ''Shit.'' She said.


	60. Chapter 60 Friday's P.O.V.

''Wait don't your parents care?'' Artie asked. ''Not exactly. I mean Connor was the school stoner before he met Evan...so yeah.'' I replied. ''Wow.'' She said.


	61. Chapter 61 Artie's P.O.V. Age 18

It was the middle of summer break. Me and Friday had already graduated high school months ago. We both planned on going to the same college to study performing arts and become Broadway actresses: The California Institute of the Arts. Friday and I were at the orchard, the same orchard went for our first date 2 years ago, holding hands and enjoying the afternoon sun. Friday then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. ''There's no where else I'd rather be.'' Friday said. ''Me too.''


	62. Author's Note

I would like to dedicate this book to my best friend, Miranda Leon, for helping me create this story. Thank you. 

Also here are some bonus things that never really made the final cut of Everything Happens for a Reason.

~Jared was supposed to make a cameo 

~Friday was supposed have a purple betta fish called Midnight

~Jared, Connor, and Evan were supposed be ''The Schuyler Sisters" at Friday 7th birthday

~Artie and Apollo were supposed to be twins

~Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, and Bianca Di Angelo from Riordanverse were also supposed make cameos 

~I didn't do this because it didn't want it to be a crossover

~Nor a heachache making family tree

~Artie had a crush on Rogerina Taylor from Queen (Who wouldn't)

Finally I would like to announce that there WILL be a sequel to Everything Happens for a Reason called Cure My Past that takes place in the same universe but with different characters. Also this will indeed be a series of 4 books. The series will be called Love is Love And There's Nothing You Can Do About It. So be on the lookout for Cure My Past!!!


End file.
